To Be or Not To Be
by tlemm13
Summary: The Callie and Brandon love affair continues to go on behind the family's back, but Callie soon starts struggling with keeping her most important secret from the people that mean the most to her. Together, Brandon and Callie figure out a way to be together once and for all, that is until a couple bumps get thrown into their paths.


"Brandon… Brandon." Callie whispers as she tip toes into his room.

He replies with one eye open and a big yawn "What are you doing in here? It's three in the morning."

She crawls up next to him in bed letting out a big sigh, "I can't sleep" she mutters.

With a concerned tone he replies "why? Whats wrong?"

By the look on her face he could tell that she was sad. She took a slight pause before blurting out "I can't keep sneaking around and hiding what's going on between us anymore!" she starts to ramble on louder and faster, just trying push out every emotion she's feeling. Brandon knew moms would wake up if she kept getting louder so he stops her mind from roaming further with a kiss on the lips mid sentence.

"Now slow down and tell me what's going on?" brandon asks.

Callie takes a deep breath and hesitantly replies back with water forming in her eyes "Brandon.. I'm"

"You're what Callie?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm, i'm just tired of sneaking around and lying to moms and Mariana and Jesus."

"I know Callie." Brandon replies

"It's just not fair." She says with two tears running down her face.

Brandon started to comfort her wrapping her up in his arms and playing with her hair until Callie whispered "What if I told you I know how we can be together."

Brandon had the look of confusion branded on his face so Callie went on. "Robert asked me to move in with h… Brandon quickly interrupts "You can't move in with him Callie!"

"Shh!" she said sternly. "You're going to wake up moms. If I move in with Robert we can finally be together, it's not like anything will change." She says as she gently rubs the side of his face. She continues on "I'll still be with you all the time and i'll be over visiting the family, but this way we don't have to hide what we feel from everyone anymore."

After a slight pause and many different emotions being expressed he looked in her eyes and said "You would do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you." Callie answers.

They didn't say another word to each other. Just looked deep into each other's eyes, cuddled with Brandons arms wrapped around her under the warm blankets.

5 AM then rolls around and they both go back to sleep in their own rooms without discussing anything more.

"You've been in there forever, I need to shower!" Mariana shouts as she pounds on the bathroom door the next morning.

"..be out in a minute.." Callie replies as she opens the pregnancy box she bought from the store yesterday. With the stick in her hand she looks at herself in the mirror, takes a deep breath and walks over to the toilet and pees on the stick.

"Callie seriously hurry up!" Mariana shouts one more time.

Without seeing the results on the stick she throws it in her backpack and opens the door. "It's all yours." She annoyingly replies.

As Callie starts to walk out of the front door, Brandon quickly snags her from around the corner. She lets put a slight giggle, "what are you doing?" she whispered still with a smile on her face.

"Ride with me to school" he smiled back.

They both look back to see if anyone was around, when they saw that no one was near they embraced each other with a quick but gentle kiss.

As soon as Brandon and Callie drive away from the house he takes her hand puts it up to his lips then looks her in the eyes and blurts out with passionate excitement "I want to tell moms tonight.." At first Callie was at a loss for words but once she finally got the smile on her face to ease up she replied back "Are you serious?!" They start to pull up to the school when Brandon replies back "Yes, but we are going to be late, we can talk about it more later." Callie went to get out of the car but before she could Brandon grabbed her arm and whispered "I love you." "I love you too." she winks back.

In first hour Brandon stares out the window at two white seagulls gently flying and soaring over the beach, thinking about the life he wants with Callie until his thoughts get interupted by the bell and Mr. Timothy saying "Alright class finish your report and i'll see you tomorrow." As Brandon walks out of class he bumps into momma "hey bud, something came in the mail for you today." With just curiosity on his face momma hands him an envelope. "It's from Julliard." She says with excitement. "Oh wow" he replies as he starts to open the envelope. In his mind he was freaking out, everything going on with Callie made him forget about his audition. "Well what's it say, what's it say" momma blurts out impatiently. Brandon's eyes start to skim the paper faster and faster and with a big smile on his face he looks up and says "momma I got in!" They both embrace each other with a big hug and Lenna lets out a happy sigh "I'm so proud of you!" "I can't believe I really got in momma" Brandon say's with absolute happiness in his voice. "We are having whatever you want for dinner tonight, okay. Now get back to class." They start to walk away from each other and Lenna yells down the hall "I love you!" "I love you too momma!" Brandon replies with nothing but smiles.

On the way home from school all Brandon could think about was telling everyone the big news but especially Callie. He knew that she would always be happy for him no matter what but he was still nervous.

Brandon walks into house after school looking for no one but Callie to share the big news with. She was sitting in the backyard working on her senior project. He spots her and sneaks up and grabs her hips from behind and whispers in her ear "Hey." She jumps from being taken off guard, but turns around and replies with a smile and a simple "hey." back. Before talking about anything else Brandon says "I need to tell you something." "Oh well I have to tell you something too" but while he had excitement in his voice she had pure nervousness. The usual "you go first" happened until Brandon finally yelled out "I got into Julliard!" He picked her up thinking that she would be filled with excitement for him but the only words that could come out of her mouth were "I'm pregnant." with a tears rolling down her face.


End file.
